bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Atak Bohrok-Kal
center Po wojnie Po wygraniu wojny z Bohrokami i usunięciu ich Krana, maszyn użyto do naprawienia szkód, które spowodowały. Toa Nuva stali się silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Uwięzione Bahrag nie mogły kontrolować Roju i nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla Mata Nui. W kapliczkach Suva w wioskach zaczęły się pojawiać Symbole Nuva. Turaga Vakama zabrał Tahu do Ta-Suva, gdzie opowiedział mu o Masce Czasu. Wręczył mu ją, ostrzegając, że może jej użyć tylko w przypadku największego zagrożenia. Toa zebrali się ponownie, po raz pierwszy od pokonania Bahrag. Przetestowali nowe moce na krótkim sparingu. Następnie, po krótkiej rozmowie, uznali, że lepiej poradzą sobie w ochronie wyspy, jeśli będą działać pojedynkę. Pomimo protestów Gali, grupa rozdzieliła się. thumb|left|Budzący się Tahnok-Kal W tym samym czasie, obudziły się Bohrok-Kal, elita Roju. Powstały na skutek poddania przedstawiciela każdego z rodzajów Bohroków mutagenicznym czynnikom. Mogły się telepatycznie ze sobą komunikować i rozmawiać w języku Matoran, a także miały kontrolę nad innymi żywiołami niż pozostałe Bohroki. Ich jedynym zadaniem było uwolnienie Bahrag z ich więzienia. Przemierzywszy wyspę, Bohroki odkryły, że do dokonania tego potrzebują Symboli Toa Nuva. Umieszczenie ich w znajdującym się w Gnieździe Sześcianie, uwolniłoby Królowe. Ponadto, odebranie symboli Toa pozbawiłoby ich mocy. Kradzież Symboli Lewa, którego symbol, oczywiście, znajdował się w Le-Koro, pokazywał Le-Matoranom swoje umiejętności latania. Nagle, Toa zaczął spadać, bo właśnie w tej chwili z kapliczki zniknął jego Symbol Nuva. Przed upadkiem uratowali go Kongu i jego ptak Gukko - Ka. W Ko-Koro, Matoro zobowiązał się strzec symbolu Kopaki. Toa Lodu przemierzał Ko-Wahi, zmartwiony rozbiciem Toa Nuva. Zastanawiał się, czy nie było to czyimś planem. Spacerując po utworzonym przez siebie lodowym moście, Kopaka nagle stracił moc. Stało się to na skutek ataku najpotężniejszego Bohroka-Kala, Nuhvoka-Kal. Matoro próbował go powstrzymać, ale nie miał szans w starciu i napastnik zwiększył jego ciążenie, uniemożliwiając poruszanie się. Następnie, wraz z towarzyszącym mu Kohrakiem-Kal, Bohrok uciekł. thumb|right|Symbol Nuva Kopaki w Ko-Koro Kopaka spadł w przepaść, ale uratował się wbijając Lodowe Ostrze w ścianę przepaści. Przy pomocy Turagi Nuju, który pojawił się na miejscu zdarzenia i użył swojej Matatu, Toa Lodu wykaraskał się z opałów. Jala i Takua wracali z Ga-Koro do Ta-Koro. Po drodze, Jala usłyszał hałas i wyciągnął swój dysk. Okazało się, że źródłem odgłosów była Puku, krab Takuy, który podążał za Matoranami. Wraz z Ussalem, przyjaciele dotarli do ognistej wioski. Złożyli Vakamie raport o bitwie o Ga-Koro, a gdy wychodzili z chaty Turagi, natknęli się na porażonego prądem strażnika i istotę wyglądającą jak Tahnok, która kradła Symbol Tahu z Ta-Suva. thumb|left|Tahnok-Kal w Ta-Suva Jala podniósł alarm i zaatakował Bohroka. Tahnok-Kal użył swoich mocy i uwięził Matoranina w polu elektrycznym, a następnie rzucił się do ucieczki. Na jego drodze stanął Tahu, blokując przejście przez wrota. Jednak Tahnok wystrzelił błyskawice w łuk przejścia, zawalając je na Toa Ognia, który nie mógł się obronić, bez swojej mocy żywiołu. Następnie, złodziej umknął. W tym samym czasie, w Onu-Koro, Lehvak-Kal zabrał symbol Onuy. Onepu próbował go powstrzymać, ale Bohrok-Kal zassał całe powietrze wokół Matoranina, pozbawiając go przytomności. Gdy Onua wrócił do wioski, odbył krótką rozmowę z Turagą Whenuą, po czym wyruszył spotkać się z pozostałymi Toa Nuva. Symbol Gali został skradziony przez Tahnoka-Kal, który naelektryzował ściany Suvy, co spowodowało przyczepienie się do nich strzegących symbolu Ga-Matoranek. Pościg i zbieranie Kanohi Vakama wyjaśnił Tahu, że tajemniczy złodziej należał do elity Bohroków, której jedynym celem było uwolnienie Bahrag. Następnie, Toa Ognia, wraz z Jalą i Takuą, wyruszył na spotkanie z pozostałymi Toa. Przemierzyli wyspę, w Po-Wahi znajdując Pohatu, unieruchomionego przez namagnesowane do niego Mahi. Toa Kamienia ścigał Pahraka-Kala, który skradł jego symbol, gdy na jego drodze stanął Gahlok-Kal i użył magnetycznej mocy. Wszyscy Toa Nuva spotkali się nieopodal Kini-Nui i przedyskutowali ostatnie wydarzenia oraz ustalili plan. thumb|right|Podróż do Po-Wahi Udali się do Po-Wahi, gdzie według Gali widziano złodziei. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkali wszystkich Kal. Ku ich szokowi, Kal porozumiewały się w języku Matoran. Bohroki potwierdziły swoją misję: odnalezienie i uwolnienie Bahrag. Nie wiedziały jednak, gdzie znajdują się Królowe i wypytywały o to Toa. Toa Nuva sądzili, że Bahrag przepadły na wieki pod gruzami Gniazda, ale Bohroki im nie uwierzyły. Uznały, że wojownicy nie chcą zdradzić im lokalizacji królowych i zaatakowały ich. Pozbawieni mocy, Toa szybko ulegli przytłaczającej sile maszyn. Bohrok-Kal zostawiły ich nieprzytomnych i wyruszyły kontynuować misję. Gdy wojownicy się ocknęli, jednogłośnie uznali, że Bohroki trzeba powstrzymać jak najszybciej. Drużyna postanowiła się rozdzielić. Kopaka, Tahu i Lewa mieli za zadanie podążać za Bohrok-Kal i opóźniać ich, podczas gdy celem Onua, Pohatu i Gali było sprawdzenie, czy Bahrag nadal znajdują się w Gnieździe Bohroków. Podczas wykonywania tych zdań, Toa postanowili także odnaleźć Kanohi Nuva, które pojawiły się w różnych miejscach wyspy w chwili przemiany Toa Mata w Toa Nuva. Udało im się je zdobyć, po drodze napotykając problemy ze strony Bohroków. Toa próbowali odebrać Bohrok-Kal ich Krana-Kal. Pohatu i Onule udalo się zdobyć Kranę Tahnoka-Kal, ale pojawił się Bohrok Va i dostarczył maszynie nową. Zanim Toa zdołali go powstrzymać, Tahnok-Kal uciekł. Kopaka szukał swojej Hau Nuva pod górą Ihu. Po namowach, zgodził się, by Pohatu mu towarzyszył. By to się stało, Toa Kamienia musiał najpierw kilkukrotnie przypadkowo wywołać parę lawin. Chcąc się nim zaopiekować, Kopaka pozwolił mu sobie towarzyszyć. Gdy znaleźli Hau, w jaskini nastąpił zawał. Pohatu odepchnął przyjaciela z drogi spadających kamieni. Kopaka chwycił Hau Nuva i spróbował użyć jej do ochronienia ich obu, ale mu się nie udało. Pohatu został pogrzebany pod głazami. Toa Lodu próbował odszukać go pod zawałem, bezskutecznie. Wrócił do Po-Koro i przekazał Onewie Hau, jako pamiątkę po dzielnym Toa Kamienia. W tej chwili pojawił się Pohatu, cały i zdrowy. Okazało się, że Hau jednak go uratowała i po ocknięciu się i uwolnieniu, wrócił prosto do wioski. Ku jego uciesze, po raz pierwszy zobaczył jak Kopaka w ogóle okazuje jakieś uczucie - ulgę. Onua i Whenua w poszukiwaniu Kaukau Nuva zeszli do pewnego tunelu. Na swojej drodze spotkali podziemnego robaka, ale Onua przepędził go, zderzając ze sobą dwa głazy i wywołując silny hałas. Napotkali kilka Kofo-Jaga, ale zostawili je w spokoju. Gdy dotarli do maski, okazało się, że strzegły jej dwa Manasy. Toa Ziemi wpadł na pomysł. Wywiercił dziurę w skale, przez którą do jaskini zaczęła wpływać lawa. Przywabione ciepłem Kofo-Jaga przybyły kilka chwil później i zaatakowały kraby, odwracając ich uwagę. Onua wykorzystał sytuację, porwał maskę i razem z Turagą opuścił jaskinię. Tahu próbował ugasić ogień szalejący w Le-Wahi, bezskutecznie bez swoich mocy. Na miejscu pojawił się Lewa i zaproponował, że będzie pełnił rolę przewodnika po dżungli. Toa poszukiwali dwóch Kanohi Nuva, po jednej dla każdego. Znaleźli zniszczone bagienne drzewa, wyrwane z korzeniami i ułożone w mur. Domyślili się, że to sprawka Nuhvoka-Kal. Zastawili pułapkę na Bohroka. Tahu zwrócił na siebie uwagę kreatury i, ku zachwytowi Lewy, skakał po lianach by jej umknąć, doprowadzając do miejsca zasadzki. Tahu przewrócił się po wylądowaniu na ziemi, ale zabronił przyjacielowi mówić o tym komukolwiek. Zebrani Le-Matoranie zaczęli miotać w Bohroka dyskami kamieniami i gałęziami. Nuhvok-Kal nie był w stanie odbijać wszystkich pocisków grawitacją i został uszkodzony. Jednak, gdy Lewa ruszył zdobyć jego Kranę-Kal, został powalony mocą grawitacji. Po tym jak Tahu ocalił Toa Powietrza, Nuhvok-Kal uciekł, pozbawiony większości mocy. Gdy Bohrok zniknął, Tahu i Lewa kontynuowali poszukiwania Kanohi Nuva i wreszcie je znaleźli. Nokama zabrała Gali do tunelu, którym Toa Metru uciekli z Metru Nui. Na jego końcu znajdowała się Kakama Nuva. Gdy Toa Wody weszła do jaskini, Nokama zablokowała wyjście, więżąc Gali w środku. Chciała w ten sposób uspokoić Toa, rozgoryczoną utratą mocy i pomóc jej uwierzyć we własne możliwości. Toa Wody przemierzyła korytarz, odnajdując wyryte dawniej przez Turagę wizerunki Toa Metru. Gali wydawało się, że wśród nich rozpoznaje Nokamę. Podczas dalszej podróży została zaatakowana przez mackowate stworzenie. Uciekając, znalazła Kakamę. Założyła ją i aktywowała, po czym popędziła z powrotem. Jej molekuły poruszały się tak szybko, że bez problemu przewibrowała przez ścianę jaskini. Gdy powróciła do Zatoki Naho, odnalazła Turagę i wypytała ją o rysunki w jaskini. Nokama roześmiała się i odparła, że była Turaga, a nie Toa. thumb|right|Nuhvok-Kal pokonujący Tahu Grawitacją Gali wezwała Tahu i Kopakę i w trójkę udali się do Miejsca Cieni, gdzie miały się znajdować trzy Kanohi Nuva. Nawet Bohroki omijały ten region. Po drodze napotkali wiele niebezpieczeństw i iluzji stworzonych przez Makutę. Dalej znaleźli rzeźby przedstawiające sześcioro Toa walczących z dziwnym stworem. Gdy chcięli już wziąć Kanohi, ziemia pod ich stopami zawaliła się, a Tahu, Gali i Kopaka wpadli do jaskini. Ku ich zdziwieniu, znajdowali się tam Onua, Pohatu, Lewa oraz Turaga Vakama. Turaga przypomniał sobie, jakie stworzenie zamknięto w tej grocie. Właśnie w tej chwili Rahi Nui zaatakowało. Toa próbowali je pokonać, ale bez mocy nie potrafili tego dokonać. Vakama użył swojej szlachetnej Huny i przypomniał bestii ich ostatnią walkę, która zakończyła się porażką kreatury. Rozsierdzone Rahi próbowało trafić niewidzialnego Vakamę, ale zamiast tego ugrzęzło rogami w ścianie jaskini. Następnie, Toa i Turaga wydostali się z groty. Później, Lewa w pojedynkę próbował zdobyć Kranę-Kal Kohraka-Kal. Nie udało mu się, bo Bohrok ogłuszył go mocą dźwięku. W tym samym czasie, Tahu poprowadził grupę Tahnoków do walki z Nuhvokiem-Kal. Jednakże, Bohrok użył grawitacji i wysłał maszyny na orbitę. Następnie, wbił Toa Ognia w ziemię, również swoją mocą. Lewa został znaleziony przez Gali i Kopakę, którzy zajęli się jego obrażeniami. Toa Wody połączyli się w Wairuhę Nuva, by zwiększyć swoje szanse w walce. Jednakże, na ich drodze stanęli Lehvak-Kal, Kohrak-Kal i Gahlok-Kal. Utworzyli oni własnego Kaita i pokonali nadal osłabionych Toa. W międzyczasie, Pohatu i Onua opracowali plan. Znaleźli Tahnoka-Kal i gdy ten ich zaatakował, odbili jego błyskawice w stojące za nim drzewo. Drzewo upadło, przywalając Bohroka. Toa szybko wyjęli jego Kranę-Kal, ale on poinformował ich telepatycznie, że pozostali Kal już odnaleźli wejście do siedziby Bahrag. Chwilę potem, pojawił się Bohrok Va i wręczył Tahnokowi-Kal nową Kranę. Zanim Pohatu i Onua zdążyli zareagować, Bohrok uwolnił się i zdołał uciec. Tahu wdał się w walkę z Pahrakiem-Kal, czego omal nie przypłacił życiem. Uratował go Jala i Gwardia Ta-Koro. Następnie, Matoraninowi udało się odebrać Kranę-Kal przeciwnika. Oczywiście, pojawił się Gahlok Va i umieścił nową w metalowym pancerzu. Tahu i Matoranie wycofali się. Finałowa bitwa i konsekwencje Toa Nuva ponownie się zebrali i wyruszyli po pozostawionych przez Bohroki śladach. Dotarli do jednego z wejść do leża Bahrag - jego drzwi były zniszczone przez Plazmę Pahraka-Kal. Lewa udał się na zwiad i zobaczył walczące z Bohrokami zautomatyzowane Exo-Toa. Zbroje zostały zniszczone przez Kal, otwierając drogę do Sześcianu Nuva, w którym należało umieścić Symbole Nuva, by uwolnić znajdujące się nieopodal w klatce Bahrag. Lewa błyskawicznie wrócił do pozostałych i razem ruszyli pod ziemię. Bahrag roześmiały się i oznajmiły, że Nuva przybyli za późno. thumb|150px|left|Bohrok-Kal niszczący Exo-Toa. thumb|right|Bohrok-Kal umieszczający Symbole Nuva Bohrok-Kal zaczęły umieszczać Symbole w Sześcianie. Toa zaatakowali, ale Krana-Kal zmieniły kolor na srebrny i otoczyły Bohroki niewidzialnym polem siłowym, by mieć pewność, że Kal wypełnią misję. Tahu użył Kanohi Vahi, Maski Czasu, by spowolnić Bohrok-Kal. Kosztowało go to bardzo wiele i Kal zostały zamrożone w czasie, zaledwie na kilka minut. Gali wpadła na pomysł. Użyła całej swojej siły woli i łącząc siły z pozostałymi, połączyła się z Symbolami mentalnie i przekazała im resztę swojej mocy. Tym samym, jeszcze bardziej doładowała Kal. Czując przypływ mocy, Bohrok-Kal przestały umieszczanie Symboli, jako że wydawało im się, że już nie potrzebują Bahrag i Roju do oczyszczenia Mata Nui. Jednak ta moc stanowiła dla Kal zbyt wiele. Tahnok-Kal został uwięziony w polu elektrycznym, Nuhvok-Kal zmienił się w nietrwałą czarną dziurę, Gahlok-Kal został przygnieciony zniszczonymi metalowymi częściami Exo-Toa, Pahrak-Kal stopił pod sobą podłoże i zapadł się pod ziemię, Lehvak-Kal mocą próżni został wyrzucony z jaskini i wystrzelony na orbitę, a Kohraka-Kal zdezintegrowały silne fale dźwiękowe. Po potężnych Bohrokach pozostały tylko ich Krana. Toa Nuva odzyskali swoje Symbole, a ich moc momentalnie do nich wróciła. Kopaka stworzył lodowe schody, którymi Toa udali się na powierzchnię. Następnie odnieśli swoje symbole do wiosek. Na wyspie ponownie zapanował pokój. Jak się miało okazać, po raz kolejny był on tylko tymczasowy. thumb|right|Dzień Imion Turaga zorganizowali Dzień Imion, by uczcić Matoran, którzy zasłużyli się w wojnie z Rahi i Bohrokami. Jala stał się Jallerem, Huki Hewkiim, Maku przyjęła imię Macku, a Takua przechrzcił swojego Ussala - Puku na Pewku. Ponadto, Turaga ulepszyli ciała Matoran, odbudowując do formy z Metru Nui. Jako pierwszych spotkało to Jallera i Takuę. W tym samym czasie, Makuta Teridax znajdował się w Mangaii, ponownie knując przeciwko mieszkańcom wyspy. Podróż Hahli Pewnej nocy, Ga-Koro nawiedziła burza i obudziła Hahli, która miała dziwny sen. Następnego dnia, Matoranka naprawiła swoją chatę, uszkodzoną podczas burzy i porozmawiała z Amayą. Następnie zreperowała prowadzący do głównej części wioski most. Usłyszała wieści, że Nokama chce wybrać zawodniczki do Turnieju Kolhii, mającego być częścią świętowania po pokonaniu Bohrok-Kal. Później tego dnia, Turaga ogłosiła, że w zawodach wezmą udział Macku i Hahli. Mieszkanki wioski były zaskoczone, spodziewają się wybrania Kotu. By dobrze przygotować się do walk, Hahli musiała między innymi zdobyć odpowiednie Talizmany. Talizmany Jedności, Szybkości i Czystości otrzymała kolejno od Shasy, Kai i Marki. Następnie, Pelagia zabrała Hahli na środek oceanu, gdzie Matoranka miała ścigać się z Takea, i polepszyć swoją szybkość. Przydało jej się ona później w wygranym meczu z Onepu i Taipu z Onu-Koro. Onu-Matoranie zaprosili Hahli i Macku do ich wioski. W podziemnym Koro, spotkały Turagę Whenuę oraz Dosne, przełożonego górników. Hahli pomogła w niektórych górniczych pracach, między innymi znalazła potrzebne częśći do maszynerii w zalanej wówczas Wielkiej Kopalni. Wdzięczny Azibo wręczył jej Talizman Dobrobytu, a po treningu wytrwałości z Taipu, polegającym na noszeniu ciężkich głazów, Matoranka otrzymała odpowiedni talizman. Nuparu również chciał z nią potrenować, ale Matoranki musiały już ruszać do Ko-Koro. Na miejscu, porozmawiała z Nuju i innymi uczonymi w Sanktuarium, przy Ścianie Przepowiedni. Otrzymała także talizmany Przeznaczenia o Spokoju od Jaatikko i Toudo. Następnie, Hahli odnalazła Kantaiego w rejonie zwanym "Zaspami", który trenował jej siłę woli. Zdobywszy kolejny talizman, Hahli zagrała w meczu. Dzięki wykorzystaniu Wytrwałości i Woli, Ga-Matoranki odniosły zwycięstwo z Kopeke i Matoro. thumb|150px|left|Hahli trenująca Wolę Kolejny etap podróży wiódł do Le-Koro. Hahli porozmawiała z Kongu, swoim następnym przeciwnikiem, a potem odnalazła Talizman Wiary w jego chacie. Podczas zwiedzania wioski, odbyła rozmowę z Makanim i Sanso o wartościach Le-Koro. Zdobywszy bambusowy dysk, Hahli rozpoczęła trening Dokładności, po którym uzyskała kolejny talizman. Dzięki tej wartości, reprezentacja Ga-Koro pokonała Kongu i Tamaru. W Po-Koro, Matoranki spotkały Hafu i Kamena odbudowujących Ścieżkę Przepowiedni. Hahli poznała bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela Macku - Hewkiiego, który nauczył jej Kreacji. Następnie, porozmawiała z Golyo, pasterzem Mahi, który trenował jej umiejętność Strategii. W meczu z Hafu i Hewkiim, Hahli użyła obu nowych umiejętności do odniesienia zwycięstwa. Po-Matoranie byli zdruzgotani porażką w grze, którą sami wymyślili. Ostatnią drużyną stanowili Jaller i Takua z Ta-Koro. Kronikarz życzył Hahli szczęścia w nadchodzącym meczu. Hahli została przywitana przez Turagę Vakamę, a następnie porozmawiała z Kapurą, który dał jej Talizman Odwagi. Spotkała się z Jallerem, który bardzo chciał ją pokonać, ale mimo tego wysłał ją do Keahiego, by poćwiczyła Siłę. Trening polegał na wrzucaniu Kul Kolhii do jeziora lawy otaczającej Ta-Koro. Dzięki temu, Hahli i Macku pokonały Jallera i Takuę. Tym samym, zakwalifikowały się do finału mistrzostw, w którym miały stanąć naprzeciw reprezentacji Ta-Koro i Po-Koro. Turaga rozważali, czy opowiedzieć Toa Nuva prawdę o Metru Nui. Wysłuchawszy historii o zdobyciu Kanohi Nuva przez Toa, Turaga podjęli decyzję. Uznali, że chronienie Nuva przed prawdą przyniosłoby więcej złego niż dobrego. Jaller przybył do Turaga i spytał, czy nie widzieli Takuy, który zniknął, a Turniej miał właśnie się zacząć. Gdy dowiedział się, że Turaga go nie widzieli, Jaller odszedł. Następnie, starsi uznali, że powiedzą Toa zaraz po Turnieju. Kategoria:Generacja 1